One Death
by Zen-san
Summary: Its the last battle between Naraku and then it happened, Inuyasha was killed. How does Kagome cope with the sudden death of the man she loves! okay so i suck at summeries and its not that bad so please R&R! disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha!


Miroku's pov

That day I remember so clearly in my mind. It was the last battle between Naraku and that's when it happened, inuyasha was killed.

I still remember the look in her eyes, Kagomes eyes when Inyasha was struck down. All the color had drained from her face and her eyes were lost as silent tears spilled out of her eyes.

Even after we had defeated Naraku and he had died she stood there paralyzed in her spot, staring at the old dead body of the man she had loved. I remember the day before it had all happened, before all the chaos.

-Flashback-

"Hey Miroku," yelled inuyasha "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure inuyasha," I replied and turned around to face him. "What's up?"

"I- I- I love Kagome," he stammered as a blush formed across his face.

My mouth had dropped open in disbelief, " gees inuyasha, even I already knew that.

"I decided that once this whole thing with Naraku is over I am going to tell her."

"Good for you inuyasha," u said giving him one of my cocky smiles.

-End of flashback-

Now thinking of that, it makes me sad to know that he never got to tell her. Kagome wasn't an idiot, she knew inuyasha had loved her and she had loved him but she never got the chance to hear it from him, the hear him say that he choose her not Kikyo, that he loved her and now she would never hear it.

I had turned around to find Sango sobbing controllably, trying so hard to stay strong for Kagome' sake but the tears just wouldn't stop. I didn't want to leave sango but I turned to Kagome, who was now lying next to inuyasha whispering something to him, I looked at Kagome and then at Sango, who were both now crying hysterically on the ground an I couldn't even bring myself to look at him, o could bring myself to believe he was gone.

I had managed to convince Kagome to let go of the corpse and come with me to find a good place to burry inuyasha, as we were walking she told me that she loved him but she never told him. "Loved you too, you know," I said not knowing how else to reply. "I know," was all she could get out before breaking down crying again.

We had finally decided that inuyasha deserved to be buried under the old tree outside of Kaede's village, where he had always sat with a look of peace upon his face. At the funeral Kouga had shown up but for once he didn't say a single word, he just stared Kagome. He had stayed like that for a while until he finally got up and left without saying a single word. That was the last any of us had ever seen of him.

The night I remember most was when we were all sitting in a small hut talking about all the old times when inuyasha was around. I guess it was all too much for Kagome's already heavy heart to handle. She had run outside screaming it was all her fault. She didn't get very for before she slipped on a patch of mud and laid on the ground screaming for inuyasha.

After that night, Kagome never smiled or talked again, she never really did anything anymore. Being here was killing her but she wouldn't leave. Day by day she got worse, the pain eating away at her, until she couldn't bare it anymore and mentally she had died. After that she stopped eating and the depression was worse than ever and it stayed that way for so long until she had died physically as well. Sango and I decided to burry her next to inuyasha so that now they could be together and some how I knew she was happy now because she was finally with inuyasha. After thinking of it like that it made me realize that the reason Kagome went through all that was because her and inuyasha were never meant to be apart and with one gone the other could never be happy.

Sango and I married after the death of Kagome. Sometimes I worry that the grief of having to burry here 2 best friends would be too much for her and that she would end up like Kagome but I know that she is stronger than that.

Shippo lives with us now and even though he's seen everything that he has and is so young, he still smiled everyday. To me he's the strongest of us all.

Everyday Sango goes down to see inuyasha and Kagome and when she comes back she tells me that she can sense that they are happy now and every time I give the same reply, "good."

a/n: okay so there is my story and i know its not that great but whatever leave me alone. plz review so i know if its crap or not or worse.


End file.
